1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable cooking device for use outdoors and more particularly, to a portable gas cooking device having a cooking container, a gas burner, and a gas tank disposed within and stacked up from the top to the bottom of an insulated housing for cooking during transportation thereof without safety and leakage problems.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of gas cooking devices having a gas burner and a gas source are known in the art. Generally, the gas burner is operated by a gas controlling valve or switch, and the gas burner is provided with container supports for supporting the container disposed over the burner.
Such gas cooking devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,848 to Wei, U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,993 to Oakes, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,350 to Steinhauser. However, such gas cooking devices do not disclose an actually portable cooking device containing a pot, a burner, and a gas tank with an automatic igniting system. Also, such cooking devices do not show a cooking device to enable cooking during transportation of the cooking device without safety and leakage problems.